


Fries Before Guys

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: its mainly focused on platonic relmer with bg sprace and almer, sprace and almer arent the focus of this srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Elmer and Race have been best friends for years. When they get into high school and they both start dating two of their other good friends though, things start to fall apart.





	Fries Before Guys

Race and Elmer had been best friends for years. Elmer was the first person Race met when he switched schools after he moved in with his aunt. Elmer gave Race his nickname, actually. Race ran into him on the playground while running around and from that point on he was Racer. It shortened to Race after a few years, but he occasionally would still call him Racer. They were best friends almost immediately, and they had been ever since. Even as their personalities developed and Race became a more outspoken and extroverted individual, while Elmer became a more introverted person. They sort of balanced each other out, and that's what made their friendship work. Elmer's family basically accepted Race as one of their own, even if they already had enough kids. Race’s aunt also loved Elmer, and basically claimed him as her own. There was a running joke in the Higgins household that his aunt and older cousin, Melody, liked Elmer more than Race.

They'd been with each other through everything. When Elmer came out as trans, Race was there. When Race would have panic attacks, Elmer was always ready to help. They weren't always joking with each other and teasing. They helped each other during the rough times and that created a tight bond with the two of them. They came out to each other in the seventh grade, and they spent that night together, so thankful that they accepted each other. Race knew everything about Elmer, and Elmer knew everything about Race. It was almost like they knew more about each other than they did about themselves. The other guys were always shocked with how in sync they were. They were almost as in sync as Mike and Ike, and they were twins. That's just how close they were, though.

Of course, because of this, they shared all of their crushes with each other. And of course, they were there for each other through hard breakups. Race was there when Elmer's first girlfriend, Cindy, had broken up with him. Elmer had been heartbroken, but if you had asked Race he would've told you that he was glad. Race never liked Cindy from the start, and hated how she treated Elmer, and when she was finally gone Race was ecstatic. He was there to comfort Elmer though, and helped him through the break up. In their sophomore year of high school, they got major crushes on two other guys. Guys that they were friends with. Spot and Albert. Race had fallen hard for Spot, and Elmer was so far gone for Albert. It was awful. 

Eventually, Race helped get Albert and Elmer together. It took a lot of work, and Race was only slightly annoyed with Elmer for a little while after for having to deal with that headache, but it was worth it. Elmer was so happy, so Race couldn't be upset with him for long. Elmer vowed to help get Race and Spot together after that as well. To that, Race scoffed. “That would mean Spot would have to like me back, and he doesn't.”

Elmer huffed. “Yes he does! He has to. You're awesome, he'd be stupid not to.”

Race laughed and shoved Elmer almost out of his chair. “Yeah sure, okay.” Elmer held to his word though, and helped get Race and Spot together. It didn't actually take as long as it did with Elmer at Albert, and it was surprisingly easy. Spot had been completely head over heels for Race, so Elmer, Race's best friend, telling Spot to ask him out was enough to convince him to do it. He'd already been on the fence about it, so one more person telling him to do it got him to finally make a decision. Especially since that final person was Elmer, and he was closer to Race than anybody else. So when Spot asked Race out, he had to scream to Elmer.

“Elm! Elm! Spot asked me out! I'm freaking out!”

Elmer laughed at his friend. “I told you he liked you. You said yes, right?”

Race gave Elmer a blank look. “Of course El, I'm not an idiot.”

Elmer raised his eyebrows. “Could have fooled me.”

Race whipped his head to face Elmer. “You ass!” Elmer just laughed again, and started moving away from Race. Race caught on to what Elmer was doing and smirked.

“You can’t outrun me Elm!” And then it was an all out chase. It was like these boys were still in elementary school.

Now, Race and Elmer were best friends, and nobody could say otherwise. It was so obvious that they were practically inseparable. But, something happened. Elmer had started dating Albert, and Race had started dating Spot. Suddenly, they weren’t spending as much time together. When they first started dating the other two, they still sat next to each other at the lunch table, away from their respective boyfriends. After a week or two though, Elmer walked to the lunch table and saw Race sitting next to Spot, so he sat next to Albert. That was okay though, it wasn’t like they could only sit next to each other at lunch. Things went downhill from there, though. Either one or the other would cancel plans they had already made to hang it out with their boyfriend. Sometimes when they tried making plans the other would say that was the same day they were already busy with plans with their boyfriend. It got to the point where they only talked during the classes they had together, briefly, and only texted maybe once a week. They’d both be lying if they said they didn’t miss the other. They went from being inseparable to almost barely talking. Race wanted to try to make plans with Elmer again, but he wasn’t sure if he’d already be busy with Albert, or if he’d cancel later for Albert. He didn’t know Elmer was worried about the same thing.

It didn’t take long for Spot and Albert to realize what was happening with their boyfriends, so they decided they needed to fix this. It took a little while for them to formulate a good plan to get them to hang out again and go back to normal, but they did it. Having the two of them work together they finally got Race and Elmer to make plans, and they weren’t going to cancel this time. They had plans to hang out at Race’s apartment that coming weekend.

When the day finally came, both boys were actually pretty excited. They would both deny the fact that Race pulled Elmer into a big hug when he first walked through the door, though. They hung out like normal, watched some movies, and Race’s aunt ordered some takeout for the both of them. They eventually talked about how they kind of stopped talking to each other, though, because that was necessary. They finally decided that they needed to spend as much time with each other as they did their boyfriends.

Race grabbed another fry from their order of food, and he looked like he got an idea. “Hey Elm. Fries before guys, huh?” 

Elmer laughed at his best friend. “I don’t think that works particularly well in this situation, Racer.” Race smiled at the nickname.

“Does it look like I care?”

“No, not really.”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! This was a prompt fill for my favorite person in the world, my good friend Sam!! I hope I did the prompt justice lmao.


End file.
